carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Test (1987)
Medical personnel are able to revive Krystina. Krystina has congenital heart failure but they want to take a biopsy of her heart to find out the root cause of her heart issues. Sammy Jo returns at Steven's apartment and she spends the night again. This time, Steven will take the couch. The following morning, Sammy Jo finally states the obvious - Steven and Danny should move out to Delta Rho so the three can live as a family. Steven is reluctant and tells Sammy Jo that it will not change who he is. Sammy Jo is not so certain. Whatever happens will happen. At Delta Rho, Steven breaks to Danny the good news about moving in. Clay shows up for his things and accuses Steven of using Danny to get to Sammy Jo which ruined their marriage. Steven reminds this was his own doing. Clay reminds Sammy Jo that Steven cannot give her what he can. Sammy Jo does not want to hear any of it and promises to send Clay his things. Ben and Leslie come closer. Also, Blake wants Ben to sit in some meetings for him while he stays at the hospital. Ben is grateful for Blake's trust in him. While Blake attends to Krystina and Krystle, he puts Steven in charge of Denver Carrington which does not sit well with Adam. Still, Adam assures his father he will help him any way he can. Blake is appreciative. He is also glad that Dana will be joining the family. However, Dana does not want the big wedding at the mansion and prefers to elope. She believes this big wedding is all a ruse by Alexis to stall for time in order to come up with a plan to break the two of them up. Adam swears Dana is being ridiculous and that Alexis is a changed woman. Alexis is willing to be Michael's business partner because the deal seems very profitable. The two go to dinner to celebrate and they run into Dominique and Dex. After one snide remark, Alexis is informed about Krystina. Alexis goes to the hospital to check on Blake. Blake is appreciative for Alexis's concern, but Krystle is not. Krystle calls out Alexis for killing her first child so she wants Alexis no where near Krystina. Alexis actually does not cause a scene and still shows concern for Krystle and Krystina. Feeling unwanted in Denver, Alexis decides to fly off to California to see Fallon who is in the hospital with her new baby. Alexis needs someone to talk to and Jeff seems like the perfect person. But Michael follows out to California. Alexis knows he is bad news and tells him that he does not need a friend because she has family in California. Alexis tells Jeff that she is feeling lonely and needs a man. Back in Denver, the doctors perform the biopsy on Krystina's heart. Krystina does fine during the procedure, but the prognosis is not good. Her heart has been attacked by a virus which has weakening the heart muscle. It is too late to fix the problem because the damage to the muscle has been too great. Krystina is going to need a new heart. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Linda Thorson ... Dr. Mansfield * Alan Haufrect ... Dr. Harold Chadway * David Hess ... Doctor #1 * Marleta Giles ... Nurse #2 * Julie Hampton ... Nurse #1 * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert "The Colbys" star John James (Jeff) guest stars. This is the very last cross-over between both shows. Production details * Deleted scene: Dr. Chadway presents himself to Blake and Krystle. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Paradise Cove Pier, Paradise Cove, 28128 Pacific Coast Highway (Malibu).